Legend of Zelda: Chosen
by Beginning Life
Summary: When Anima, Ganondorf's son arrives in Hyrule looking for the Chosen Ones, will Sheik get more then he bargained for? Psyche, Zoticus, and Athanasius aren't the easiest to look after. The Triplets, now 16, wish to not know of their past. R & R


Once again, I, Jess-Ed-Ness has started a new story. This is actually a continual to another story I'm writing, but I have barely started that one. So I will most likely finish this one off, and then write the next one. I do not own Zelda, but most of these characters are in fact mine. Sheik is played out as a whole different character entirely, instead of him also being Zelda. Which I always thought was sick and wrong.  
  
This story is rated on future things, there is rape, fighting, love, and maybe some mild cussing, so I just want to let you know that.  
  
Prologue  
  
Six sages met in the Sacred Forest Meadow, only one of them looking truly new. Saria, who looked nothing under ten, looked to see where Rauru was. She sighed, looking at Gabrielle, half sister to Sheik, who had taken over Zelda's position. She looked at everyone Darunia, Sage of Fire; Ruto, Sage of Water; Impa, Safe of Shadow; and lastly Nabooru, Sage of Spirit.  
  
" Let's just start the meeting!" Darunia yelled in his rough, forceful voice. He looked to see if anyone disagreed with him, and no one did.  
  
" Who is it that called us all here?" Nabooru asked, gazing at Saria. She shook her head, and sighed.  
  
" I am not sure, I too was called here. I thought Rauru might have been the one to have summoned us, but he is not here." She whispered, her eyes seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
" It was not Rauru that called you, but I." A hoarse voice whispered, and there was a light thud where someone jumped to the ground. He had wavy black hair, and a pale face. His slightly pointed ears were hidden by his hair. His piercing blue eyes, and his armor that resembled Ganondorf's armor.  
  
" Stop right there, Anima!" Someone else yelled, before he shot a ball of shadow at her. She had long lilac hair, with her crystal lilac eyes. She had the mark of the triforce on her forehead.  
  
Gabrielle ran to her, " Gemini!" She yelled, loudly. She kneeled down and started to heal her. " Gemini, wake up.." She whispered, over and over.  
  
" That shadow ball has set a curse upon her, Gabrielle. There is no waking her up until she is truly needed." Anima laughed, almost cackling.  
  
Gabrielle cried, staring at him, and with Gemini's last words, the mark of the triforce disappeared from her forehead.  
  
Gabrielle shivered, and saw who now held the Triforce pieces.  
  
Anima laughed, staring at Gabrielle. He took a step forward, as she stood up. She pulled out her own staff, holding it towards him.  
  
" Come now, Gabrielle." He whispered, slowly. He knew every person here, and yet.none of them had made one move to kill him. He pressed his finger against Gabrielle's forehead, seeing who held the Triforce pieces.  
  
Sheik jumped down, pulling his half sister away. " Why was I given such a stupid sister." He whispered softly, throwing her at Darunia.  
  
" So, Sheik.You are late once again.." Anima grinned, before disappearing in a flash of smoke.  
  
Saria looked at Sheik, as if to ask him a question. All he did was nod, and a small sob escaped Saria's lips. " When Link defeated Ganondorf, the Triforce pieces were sent to Gemini, goddess of all. Anima, is a new threat to Hyrule. Much more powerful then Ganondorf, his own father. He seeks out three chosen ones, and when Gemini gave up the Triforce, so Anima couldn't have it.it was sent to those three people."  
  
" Who are they?" Ruto asked in her squeaky voice. She stared at Sheik, her eyes filled with worry, and wonder as to why Saria was crying.  
  
" Psyche, Zoticus, and Athanasius.Soul, Life, and Death.." Sheik stated, not letting any emotion show in his deep blue eyes. " We all remembered Enid Psyche, and what she did for Hyrule. She made it a better place, even after Satoshi was killed in battle. Gemini and Gabrielle were, and still are protectors of Enid's three children. Psyche holds the Triforce of Courage, much like her mother. She is a free spirit. Kaijin told me many things of Enid, and told me Psyche is just like her. Zoticus is more like his father, with the Triforce of Wisdom. He always thinks before doing something. He doesn't wish to fight unless, for his sister. And lastly, Athanasius, who holds the Triforce of Power. He is like Enid's father, never forgiving, and has so much emotion.."  
  
" So what can we do to help?" Impa asked, remembering Enid and Satoshi. She had to watch over them, and make sure they didn't do anything wrong, once they became friends again.  
  
" Nothing that I know of. Gemini tried fighting Anima, and she is a Goddess. You see what he did to her." Sheik sighed, and then disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Saria disappeared in a flash of green smoke, appearing next to Sheik in his favorite place. " How do you know all of this?"  
  
" I got to Rauru before Anima did, and he told me everything, so that I may be able to tell everyone else.I watched Rauru die." He whispered in disgust. He closed his eyes, kneeling. He could envision the whole scene before him.  
  
*~* Sheik watched from above, standing on the light.  
  
" Tell me, old man.Tell me everything I need to know. About the triforce, the chosen ones.Psyche, Zoticus, and Athanasius.All boys, no fun what so ever." Anima puffed, placing his hand on Rauru's forehead.  
  
A shock of electricity went throughout his body, and Anima smiled. " Psyche is a girl? You have proved me wrong old man, and have helped me." He shot another shock of electricity throughout him. Then he pulled out a small, black dagger. He sliced Rauru's throat, and disappeared. *~*  
  
Sheik looked away from Saria, " And I didn't get to stop him from getting to Gemini." He whispered softly.  
  
" We will watch over Psyche, Zoticus, and Athanasius.if Anima was wishing a girl were there along with it, he will wait until she is at least 16, we have few more years to get ready for this, Sheik." Saria whispered, before disappeared.  
  
Sheik just stayed there, kneeling. He took off his mask, his handsome face show sadness. His long, wavy blonde hair hung to his shoulders. " I am sorry, I have let you down, my Goddess." 


End file.
